


Universes Will Be Our Undoing

by Rine3195



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, this is literally nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rine3195/pseuds/Rine3195
Summary: This is just a short little thing I found in my Google Docs! It's based on what I think might happen in Nerdy Prudes Must Die. Very very loosely based but here you are!
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Universes Will Be Our Undoing

There was once a girl who loved another girl. The girl was beautiful and kind, almost a goddess. The admirer knew that she would never pay attention to her, the quiet, nerdy prude. The nerdy prude's affections were lost on the goddess, who found love in a girl who smoked after school with a heart of gold. The nerdy prude was jealous but hid it.

Then, one day, everything changed. The nerdy prude discovered that there were other universes, other dimensions out there. She became determined to know if she could change the one she was living in. Change the course of fate between her and the goddess.

But the thing was, in every universe, there were always constants. For example, in every universe, a straight-laced office worker and a barista on the edge always fell in love. In every universe, the young lovers never made it to California. In every universe, the same souls met and affected each other, even if for brief moments.

And in every universe, the nerdy prude realized, falling to the ground, shaking dimensions with her sobs, the goddess never loved her.


End file.
